Last Day
by Lee Haerieun
Summary: Donghae curiga dan selalu cemburu pada Eunhyuk karena alasan yang tak terlalu penting. Bagaimanakah reaksi Eunhyuk? Dan bagaimanakah dengan hubungan mereka? / HaeHyuk / YAOI / 2S
1. Chapter 1

**Last Day**

**Cast : (Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae)**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Warning !**

**YAOI, BxB, Typo(s), EYD tak beraturan, Abal, Gaje, **

**Summary : Donghae curiga dan selalu cemburu pada Eunhyuk karena alasan yang tak terlalu penting. Bagaimanakah reaksi Eunhyuk? Dan bagaimanakah dengan hubungan mereka? / HaeHyuk / YAOI / 2S**

**IlI**

Annyeong ini ada satu lagi ff abalnya Riyy yang riyy buat pada saat ramadhan tiba kekeke. Jangan salah Riyy buat ini ff karena Riyy lagi 'datang bulan' jadi Riyy gak punya kerjaan. Suntuk juga. Ngaji gak boleh, puasa gak boleh, shalat juga gak boleh jadinya ya Riyy buat ff gaje ini *lah kok jadi curhat gini.

Okehlah dari pada Riyy banyak cincong disini mending sekarang readers baca aja ff abal bin gaje ini #maksa

-oOo-

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

**Donghae POV**

Aku trurun dari mobilku yang baru saja kuparkirkan di tempat parkir dorm kami. dengan sedikit kasar ku tutup pintu mobilku.

Aku memasuki lift dan menekan tombol yang ada disamping pintu lift. Sambil menunggu lift terbuka, ku ambil ipadku dari saku celanaku. Jari-jariku terus menggeser layar pada iphoneku yang memperlihatkan beberapa foto Eunhyuk namja chinguku tengah berpelukan dengan namja lain.

Aku tahu kami adalah seorang entertain dan itu merupakan tuntutan profesi kami tetapi melihat namjaku tersenyum dan dipeluk bahkan bermanja pada namja lain membuat hatiku terasa sakit dan membuat darahku mendidih.

Kukembalikan lagi iphoneku kedalam saku celanaku saat pintu lift terbuka. Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari lift dan menuju pintu dorm kami. rasanya sangat malas untuk bertemu Eunhyuk saat ini makanya aku langsung ke lantai 12.

TING

Pintu dorm terbuka setelah aku menekan beberapa angka yang menjadi pass dorm kami. aku melangkah masuk kedalam dengan langkah gontai.

"Aku pulang" tak perlu menunggu jawaban dari member lain karena aku tahu mereka pasti ada jadwal masing-masing.

"Hae, sudah pulang?" kubalikkan badanku kesumber suara yang tepatnya diarah dapur. Rahangku mengeras saat melihat namja itu. Mataku terasa panas dan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Entahlah mungkin karena pengaruh marah.

"Hae gwaenchana?" Eunhyuk mendekatiku. Dari sorot matanya aku tahu ia menghawatirkanku.

"Apa urusanmu" hanya kalimat datar itu yang dapat kuberikan padanya. Saat ini aku sangat lelah. Aku hanya ingin beristirahat.

"Ada apa Hae? Apa ada masalah di lokasi syuting?" yah saat ini aku memang syuting drama terbaruku. Tentu itu membuatku sangat lelah apalagi ditambah dengan jadwal super junior yang begitu padat.

"Tidak ada masalah di lokasi syuting. Masalahnya ada disini" kulihat Eunhyuk mengernyitkan dahinya. Aku memutar bola mataku malas.

"Baiklah jika kau lelah istirahatlah" ucapnya seraya tersenyum. Aku sedikit luluh melihat senyumnya. Sangat hangat. Tapi tiba-tiba saja semua bayangan tentangnya berkelabat begitu saja di memory otakku.

Bayangan saat ia menjadi guest di running man dan nichkhun memeluknya, bayangan saat ia muncul di MV salah sebuah boy grup dan berciuman dengan seorang yeoja, bayangan saat ia kembali menjadi guest bersama member lain di acara Shinhwa sunbae, ARGHH itu semua membuatku gila.

"Hae gwenchana? istirahatlah" kulihat ia kembali kedapur dan sedetik kemudian kembali ketempatku berdiri menghampiriku dan mencium bibirku lembut.

"Aku ke bawah ne" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, ia menuju pintu dan keluar dari dorm. Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. Mengapa semuanya menjadi terlalu rumit bagiku. Aku masuk kekamar dan merebahkan diriku ditempat tidur . mungkin dengan tidur aku bisa melupakan sedikit masalah ini.

**Donghae Pov End**

.

**Eunhyuk POV**

Aku keluar dari dorm lantai 12. Entahlah perasaanku sedikit aneh. Donghae terlihat lebih suram dari biasanya. Apa dia sedang ada masalah? Tapi kenapa tidak membicarakan denganku?.

Biasanya jika ia pulang syuting dan melihatku berada di dorm ia akan memberondongku dengan berbagai pertanyaan mengingat aku tidak biasanya berada di dorm pada jam segini. Yah memang saat ini sudah larut malam tetapi aku memang memiliki jadwal di jam seperti ini.

Karena aku sedikit kurang enak badan, makanya aku tidak bisa menemani Leeteuk hyung untuk siaran di SUKIRA jadi yang menemani Leeteuk hyung saat ini adalah Yesung hyung.

Tak terasa aku telah tiba didepan pintu dorm kami yang berada di lantai 11. Kutekan beberapa digit angka sebagai pass pintu dorm kami, tak berapa lama pintu terbuka.

"Hyukkie, apa Hae belum pulang juga?" kulihat Sungmin hyung keluar dari dapur sambil membawa segelas susu ditangannya.

"Sudah Hyung" aku tersenyum dan menghampirinya. Tanpa ragu ku ambil gelas susu dari tangannya dan meneguknya habis.

"Yak Hyukkie, itu milik hyung"

"Hyung buat saja lagi ne. hyung kan yang paling baik" Sungmin hyung menggembungkan pipinya dan kembali kedapur. Sesaat aku memandangi punggung Sungmin hyung yang menjauh kemudian masuk kekamarku.

Aku masih tidak habis pikir atas sikap Hae terhadapku. Apa ia marah padaku? Tapi karena apa? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?

Hah kepalaku rasanya menjadi semakin berat. Aku masuk kekamarku dan masuk kekamar mandi untuk sekedar membasuh muka. Kutatap pantulan wajahku di depan cermin yang ada dikamar mandiku, wajahku terlihat semakin pucat. Pipiku juga bertambah tirus. Oh Tuhan kuatkan aku. Aku tidak mau kalah dengan penyakit ini setidaknya sampai aku bisa membahagiakan keluargaku dan juga Donghae.

Tanpa kusadari, setetes cairan bening menuruni pipiku. Aku membiarkannya. Lebih baik menangis kan dari pada memendam semuanya. Aku juga tak perlu takut akan terlihat oleh member lain, aku Cuma sendiri dikamar ini. Meskipun biasanya Donghae selalu tidur bersamaku jika ia ingin atau Teukie hyung tidak pulang ke dorm.

Aku mengusap kedua pipiku yang tadi dibasahi oleh air mata. Sedikit ku sunggingkan senyum tipis dibibirku agar tak terlalu kaku. Rasanya wajahku semakin terlihat aneh saja.

Kehambuskan nafasku berat dan menepuk kedua pipiku berusaha memberi semangat pada diriku.

"Hyukkie hwaiting. Kau bukan namja lemah"

Semenit kemudian aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan merebahkan diriku di bed setelah sebelumnya mengganti pakaianku dengan sepasang piyama. Aku merasa sangat lelah hari ini. Aku ingin tidur.

**Eunhyuk POV End**

-oOo-

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya saat sinar matahari menembus celah-celah jendela kamarnya. Sedikit menggeliat dan menguap kecil, ia bangun dan duduk diatas ranjangnya. Diliriknya ranjang yang tepat berada disamping ranjangnya dan tidak mendapati orang yang dicarinya.

"Apa semalam Teuki hyung tidak pulang?" ujarnya entah pada siapa.

Mengerti tak akan mendapat jawaban dari siapapun atas pertanyaannya tadi, Donghae bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya mengambil handuk yang tergantung rapi disamping lemari pakaiannya.

**Donghae POV**

Hah sebaiknya aku mandi. Rasanya perutku sangat lapar. Sejak semalam aku tidak makan. Semoga wookkie masak enak pagi ini.

Aku menyalakan shower yang kemudian mengguyur tubuhku. Ah rasanya sangat segar. Apalagi membayangkan masakan yang wookkie buat hari ini rasanya semakin lapar saja.

10 menit aku mengguyur tubuhku dibawah shower membuat badanku lumayan segar. Segera kuhampiri lemari pakaianku dan mengambil pakaian santai untuk kupakai. Yah mengingat hari ini aku sedang tidak ada jadwal jadi aku akan sedikit bersantai hari ini.

Apa Hyukkie memiliki jadwal hari ini? Arghh mengingat Hyukkie membuat moodku memburuk.

Segera kupakai pakaianku dan keluar dari kamarku menuju dorm latai 11 untuk sarapan. Aku tak perlu menekan bel untuk masuk ke dorm lantai 11 karena kami memiliki pass yang sama dengan dorm lantai 12. Semua member mengetahui pass itu jadi kami bisa bebas keluar masuk dorm kapanpun.

Aku masuk setelah pintu terbuka. Aku tak memperdulikan apapun. Bahkan sapaan member lain ku acuhkan. Saat ini aku hanya butuh makan. Perutku sudah sangat lapar.

"Wookkie kau masak apa?" tanyaku setelah duduk di bangku meja makan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan heran member lain padaku.

"Nasi goreng kimchi Hae hyung" Wookkie masih tetap menata masakkannya diatas meja makan. Aku mencium bau masakkan wookkie sungguh nikmat.

"Wookkie cepat sedikit aku sudah kelaparan" aku merengek bagaikan anak berusia lima tahun. ah peduli apa yang terpenting saat ini aku sedang lapar dan ingin makan.

Wookkie lalu menuangkan hasil masakkannya dipiringku dan dengan cepat aku makan tanpa menunggu member lain dulu.

"Hae kau ini. Tunggu Hyukkie dulu, Sungminnie masih memanggilnya" ujar Yesung hyung padaku. Aku sedikit kesal karena acara makanku tertunda. Aish dasar lamban. Apasih yang dilakukannya didalam kamar.

Beberapa menit kemudian kulihat Sungmin hyung keluar dari kamar Hyukkie diikuti oleh Hyukkie dibelakangnya. Aku memutar bola mataku malas saat Hyukkie mengambil tempat disampingku.

"Pagi Hae" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hm" aku menjawab seadanya dan kembali memakan makananku. Tak tahu kah kalian jika aku sangat kelaparan? Kuhentikan acara makanku saat merasakan aura aneh disekelilingku. Aku yakin itu bukan aura Hyukkie, karena aura itu terasa sangat banyak.

Kuangkat wajahku dan melihat semua member memandangku dengan tatapan aneh. Mulai dari Yesung hyung, Shindong hyung, Sungmin hyung, Kyuhyunie, Wookkie dan terakhir ku tatap Hyukkie. Tapi ia hanya tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Wae?" tanyaku heran. Mereka masih memandangku dengan pandangan yang tidak berubah.

"Araa..pagi juga Hyukkie" ucapku datar dan kembali melanjutkan acara makanku yang tertunda akibat kegiatan tak 'bermutu' itu yah setidaknya itu bagiku yang sekarang.

Susanapun kembali normal-tak ada aura semacam tadi- dan semuanya makan dengan tenang.

.

Aku masih memencet remote TV mencari siaran yang cocok untuk ku tonton. Aku sedikit terkejut saat merasakan seseorang duduk disebelahku yang ku ketahui itu adalah Hyukkie.

"Hae ada apa? Kau marah denganku?" ucapnya. Kulihat ada sedikit gurat sedih dari wajahnya. Aku hanya diam. Malas menanggapi pertanyaan Hyukkie.

"Hae?"

"Diamlah Lee Hyukjae" kulihat ia tersentak kaget. Tanpa memperdulikannya aku bangkit dari berniat kembali ke dorm lantai 12.

"Hae jangan begini. Ada apa sebenarnya" Hyukkie memegang tangan kananku sebelum aku berhasil berdiri sempurna.

Dengan kasar kutepis tangannya dari tanganku membuatnya sedikit terdorong kebelakang dalam duduknya.

"Jangan menggangguku lagi Hyukjae" aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku kearah pintu keluar dorm.

"HAE ADA APA DENGANMU?" teriak Hyukkie padaku. Darahku seperti mendidih mendengar teriakkan Hyukkie. Kubalikkan badanku dan menatapnya tajam yang tengah berdiri tepat dihadapanku.

"KAU YANG ADA APA LEE HYUKJAE" sahutku tak kalah keras sembari menunjuk wajahnya kasar. Kulihat member lain telah berdiri di ruangan itu. Mungkin karena mendengar teriakan kami berdua tadi.

"Hae ada apa ini? Ada apa dengan kalia berdua?" ucap Sungmin hyung lalu menghampiri Hyukkie dan mengelus punggungnya. Kulihat matanya tengah berkaca-kaca saat ini. Tapi apa peduliku?

"Sudahlah hyung, aku ingin ke atas"

"Hae…Donghae jangan seperti ini. Aku butuh penjelasan" Hyukkie masih berusaha mencegahku pergi.

"Aku yang membutuhkan penjelasanmu" ucapku datar.

Ia mengernyitkan dahinya "Apa yang perlu ku jelaskan Hae?"

"Semua…SEMUANYA LEE HYUKJAE" aku kembali berteriak padanya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan sungmin hyung serta wookkie mulai menenangkannya.

"Tapi apa? Aku tidak mengerti…hiks…Hae" dia terisak? Oh ayolah Donghae itu hanya tipuannya saja.

"Huh? Tak mengerti katamu? KAU PIKIR SELAMA INI AKU APA EOH? KAU TAHU, AKU SANGAT SAKIT MELIHATMU DIPELUK NAMJA LAIN, AKU MERASA DIRENDAHKAN SAAT KAU BERMANJA PADA ORANG LAIN, DAN AKU MERASA TERHINA SAAT KAU MENCIUM ORANG LAIN SELAIN AKU" see? Ia tersentak. Yang ku katakan adalah kebenaran kan? Bagus Lee Donghae kau membuatnya tak bisa berbicara apapun.

"Hae…hiks…aku tidak mengerti dengan yang kau katakan…hiks" mwo tak mengerti? Bagian mana yang tidak dia mengerti dari perkataanku barusan?

"Kau" aku menunjuk wajahnya kasar "saat menjadi guest di runningman eps 104 kau membiarkan nichkhun memelukmu, saat kau menjadi guest di acara Shinhwa sunbae, kau terlihat bermanja pada para sunbae itu bahkan kau menari dengan pose yang sangat sexy itu membuatku sangat marah" aku sedikit menjeda perkataanku.

"dan saat kau tampil menjadi bintang MV F*X kau mencium bibir yeoja yang menjadi pasanganmu" aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku menahan semua amarahku.

"Itu semua tuntutan profesi Hae. Ku pikir kau juga tahu itu"

"Tuntuan profesi katamu? Jangan berkilah lagi Hyukkie, aku tahu sebenarnya kau menyimpan rasa dengan nichkhun kan?" tuduhku. Entahlah aku juga bingung kenapa bisa berucap seperti itu.

Hyukkie menatapku tajam. Kelihatannya ia marah. Rahangnya terlihat mengeras dan kedua tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Kenapa bisa berpikir seperti itu Hae? Kau pikir aku juga tidak sakit melihat yang tayang di TV sambil bermesraan dengan yeoja bahkan kau juga mencium mereka? Dan aku tak pernah menyimpan perasaan apapun pada nichkhun, kami berdua hanya sekedar partner kerja" ujarnya dengan nada datar.

"JANGAN MEMUTAR BALIKKAN FAKTA LEE HYUKJAE" bentakku padanya. "Mulai sekarang jangan menggangguku"

Aku membuka pintu dorm dan menutup pintu itu dengan membantingnya. Persetan dengan semua member yang menatapku heran.

**Donghae POV End**

.

**Eunhyuk POV**

"JANGAN MEMUTAR BALIKKAN FAKTA LEE HYUKJAE" bentaknya padaku. "Mulai sekarang jangan menggangguku"

Aku tersentak mendengar perkataan Donghae. Jangan mengganggunya? Apa itu artinya hubungan kami selesai? Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Tubuhku bergetar mengingat semua perkataan Donghae, semua pernyataan yang dikeluarkannya memang benar adanya tetapi itu semua karena tuntutan profesi. Dan soal aku mencium seorang yeoja di MV yang pernah aku perankan itu tak sepenuhnya benar. Aku bahkan tak menyentuh bibirnya.

Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Hatiku rasanya sangat sakit.

"Hyukkie?" kuangkat wajahku dan menatap Sungmin hyung yang baru memanggil namaku. Sesaat kutatap wajahnya dan langsung memeluknya erat. Aku menangis, menangis dipelukkan Sungmin hyung. Kudengar wookkie juga terisak pelan disamping Sungmin hyung.

Aku yakin member lain sedang menatapku prihatin. Tapi aku bisa apa? Aku hanya bisa menangis menerima kenyataan cepat atau lambat Donghae pasti meninggalkanku. Tapi tak apa jika itu bisa membuatnya bahagia. Toh cepat atau lambat juga aku akan meninggakannya…untuk selamanya.

Air mataku semakin deras mengingat nasibku saat ini. Tuhan tidak adil? Tapi aku pikir ini adil. Sebelum aku menyakiti Donghae lebih dalam, ada baiknya ia membenciku terlebih dahulu.

Kulepas pelukan Sungmin hyung padaku dan menatapnya lembut.

"Gumawo" ucapku padanya. Ia menatapku hawatir.

"Jangan pikrikan perkataan Donghae. Sifatnya memang masih seperti anak-anak. Hyung akan bicara padanya nanti"

Aku tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sungmin hyung. Hyung-ku yang satu ini memang sangat baik.

"Hyung tidak perlu berbicara pada Hae" kuberikan senyum terbaikku pada semua member yang ada diruang tengah dorm dan melangkah menuju kamarku.

Aku merosot kelantai saat pintu kamarku tertutup. Tangisanku semakin menjadi. Aku pikir aku akan melewati hari-hari terberatku bersama dengan Donghae yang menyemangatiku tetapi semua harapanku hilang seketika.

Mungkin hari terberat dalam hidupku akan dimulai besok diamana tak ada lagi Donghae yang akan membangunkanku saat aku belum bangun, Donghae yang memelukku saat aku tidur, Donghae yang memberikan ciuman selamat pagi tepat dibibirku. Arghh kenapa air mataku tidak mau berhenti juga malah semakin deras.

Kepalaku terasa sedikit berat. Rasanya sangat pusing, dengan sedikit bertumpu pada dinding aku bangun dari dudukku dan berjalan menuju single . dengan perlahan kurebahkan diriku diatas single .

Arghh kenapa sakitnya tak mau hilang. Tuhan apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku sangat membutuhkan sora noona disaat seperti ini atau bahkan Donghae. Tetapi aku bisa apa? Bahkan penyakit yang sudah setahun aku derita ini tak seorangpun mengetahuinya termasuk keluargaku.

"Hiks…Appo…hiks" kepalaku rasanya ingin pecah. Sekuat tenaga kujambak rambutku berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit yang menjalar dikepalaku.

"Umma….Appa…" hanya itu yang dapat ku ucapkan sebelum kesadaranku menghilang.

-oOo-

Sudah dua hari Donghae tak mengajakku bicara. Bahkan kemarin saat sarapan ia tak duduk dikursinya yang berada di samping kursiku. Ia lebih memilih duduk dikursi Heechul hyung yang saat itu tengah menginap bersama anggota Chocoball.

Aku sadar dari acara melamunku dan segara masuk kekamar mandi. Mungkin dengan mandi aku bisa lebih fresh.

Setelah memakai pakaian yang pantas ku pakai, aku kembali menatap pantulan diriku didepan cermin. Tubuhku semakin kurus makanya aku memakai baju lengan panjang agar bisa menutupi tubuhku yang semakin kurus ini. Tak lupa kupakai sedikit make up agar wajah pucatku tak kentara.

Lipgloss yang aku beli kemarin juga kupakai agar bibir pucatku tak begitu kentara.

"Hyukkie kau sudah bangun?" kudengar suara Sungmin hyung memanggilku dari luar kamar.

"Ne hyung"

CKLEK

Kubalikkan badanku dan memandang kearah Sungmin hyung yang memasukki kamarku dengan langkah santai. Sesaat mata bulat kelincinya menatap intens wajahku membuatku menjadi gugup karena takut ketahuan.

"Hyukkie kau memakai lipgloss?" tanyanya penuh selidik dan masih terus menatap intens wajahku.

"N-ne hyung, a-apa terlihat aneh?" ucapku seadanya. Hah semoga sungmin hyung tak menyadari wajahku yang pucat ini.

"Ani…hanya saja tak seperti biasanya kau menggunakan itu" aku hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Ayo keluar semuanya sudah menunggu dimeja makan" aku mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Sungmin hyung keluar dari kamarku.

.

"Hyukkie hyung kenapa susunya tidak diminum?" wookkie heran saat aku tak menyentuh sedikitpun susu trawberry yang disiapkannya untukku. Padahal aku selalu meminum cairan berwarna pink itu setiap hari setelah sarapan.

"Em Wookkie, apa ada susu hangat?" tanyaku padanya. Dapat kulihat wajah Wookkie sedikit heran karena permintaanku yang tak seperti biasanya.

"Ne~ ada di kulkas. Mau ku ambilkan?" (disini kulkasnya ada yang untuk menghangatkan dan mendinginkan. Tahukan maksud Riyy #plakk abaikan)

Aku mengangguk tanda setuju. Segera setelah Wookkie memberikan susu hangat yang diambilnya dari dalam kulkas, aku langsung meneguk habis susu kesukaanku itu.

"Hyukkie kau sakit?" aku memandang sungmin hyung yang duduk tepat didepanku dan menggeleng cepat.

"Aniya hyung"

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sedkit aneh. Bahkan kau sering menghilang saat kita selesai manggung" ujar Teuki hyung padaku.

Aku tersenyum canggung. Memang benar aku sering menghilang saat selesai tampil diatas panggung untuk menghibur ELF tapi aku punya alasan. Aku pergi check up ke dokter untuk memantau perkembangan penyakitku ini. Tentu saja tanpa memberitahu member lain.

"Hyukkie hyung, ada yang kau sembunyikan dari kami kan?" huh ini pasti suara si maknae. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ia yang akan bertanya atau bahkan membuat pernyataan blak-blakan seperti itu.

"Tidak ada yang kusembunyikan Kyu"

"Hyukkie, jangan menutup diri seperti itu, jika ada masalah ceritakanlah pada kami" ucap Sungmin hyung padaku. Hyung-ku yang satu ini memang yang paling baik.

Aku mengangguk dan berdiri dari dudukku "Aku kekamar ne hyung"

**Eunhyuk POV End**

.

Eunhyuk bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju kamarnya. Semua member yang ada dimeja makan hanya saling memandang. Heran dengan sikap lead dancer dan rapper SUJU itu.

"Hae, apa masalahmu dengan Hyukkie belum selesai juga?" Tanya Leeteuk pada Donghae.

Donghae hanya mendengus dan menatap sang leader cantik itu dengan malas.

"Aku tidak punya masalah dengannya Hyung" ucapnya datar.

"Hae apa kau tidak kasihan dengan Hyukkie? Kelihatannya ia sangat sedih. Kau bahkan tak mau berbicara dengannya" Sungmin ikut menimpali perkataan Leeteuk pada Donghae.

"Aishh…semuanya salah'nya'" Donghae berdiri dari duduknya dan meninggalkan meja makan.

.

**Donghae POV**

Aishh apa-apaan mereka semua. Mau menyalahkanku eoh? Yang benar saja. Apa semuanya belum terlalu jelas bagi mereka? Namja chingu macam apa yang hanya diam saja melihat namja chingunya dengan namja lain.

Hah sepertinya aku harus menenangkan diri lagi. Maafkan aku Hyukkie tapi mungkin inilah yang terbaik untuk kita saat ini.

Bukannya aku membencimu tetapi aku masih belum bisa terima atas perlakuanmu terhadapku. Itu semua terlalu menyakitkan Hyukkie, kau tahu.

Sebenarnya melihatmu yang agak aneh akhir-akhir ini membuatku sangat terpukul dan merasa sedih, tetapi aku harus apa? Hatiku masih sakit dan terlalu sakit hanya untuk menyapa ataupun berbicara denganmu.

Sebaiknya aku keluar mencari udara segar sebentar.

-oOo-

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Ternyata aku sudah cukup lama keluar dari Dorm. Matahari semakin terik. Kulitku serasa terbakar saat sinar matahari menyentuh kulitku.

Kuputuskan untuk kembali ke dorm. Dengan perlahan kukendarai mobilku menuju dorm SUJU.

TING

Pintu dorm terbuka saat suara nyaring itu berbunyi. Dengan santai aku masuk ke dorm. Dahiku mengernyit saat melihat Sungmin hyung dan wookkie tergesa-gesa masuk kekamar Hyukkie dengan membawa air didalam Loyang kecil, tak lupa handuk kecil tersampir di pundak Wookkie.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku pada Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri didepan kamar Hyukkie.

"Eh? Kau sudah pulang Hae hyung? Itu tadi Hyukkie hyung tiba-tiba saja pingsan saat keluar dari kamarnya"

DEG

Apa ini? Kenapa hatiku terasa sakit saat mendengar Hyukkie pingsan? Aku ingin melihat keadaannya tapi kakiku terasa sangat kaku. Bahkan untuk menggerakkannya saja sudah sangat susah.

Ku ikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun yang tengah memandang kedalam kamar Hyukkie. Hatiku serasa mencelos saat melihat Hyukkie tengah di kompres keningnya oleh Sungmin hyung dan Wookkie yang tengah menyelimuti tubuh Hyukkie.

Hyukkie kau kenapa? Tunggu aku. Aishh kenapa lagi-lagi kakiku tidak bisa digerakkan. Kau pabbo Lee Donghae.

"Hae hyung?" ku rasakan tangan Kyuhyun menepuk pundakku.

"A-Aku akan kedapur" ucapku terbata.

Aishh dasar mulut pabbo. Seharusnya tadi aku mengatakan aku akan melihat Hyukkie tapi kenapa hanya kata tidak bermutu itu yang keluar. Dengan cepat aku melangkah menuju dapur dan meneguk segelas air yang ada diatas meja makan.

Kududukkan diriku disalah satu bangku yang ada didapur dan menopang wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Ada apa denganku? Aku sangat ingin melihat dan merawat Hyukkie tapi kenapa yang kulakukan berlawanan dengan kata hatiku.

Kau benar-benar pabbo Lee Donghae. Aku masih menggerutu tak jelas saat kulihat Sungmin hyung menuju kearah dapur sambil membawa Loyang kecil yang tadi digunakannya untuk merawat Hyukkie.

"Hyung Hyukkie-

"Dia baik-baik saja" Sungmin hyung memotong kalimatku dan menjawab dengan nada datar. Aku semakin merasa bersalah.

"Dia akan beristirahat sebentar, sepertinya ia kelelahan dan terlalu tertekan"

Kalimat Sungmin hyung membuat jantungku seakan berhenti. Kenapa? Apa Hyukkie tertekan karenaku? Tapi aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya. Aku hanya ingin memberinya pelajaran hanya itu. Aku tak salah kan?

Aku hanya bisa menunduk. Menyesal? Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu apa aku menyesal atau tidak. Pengecut? Mungkin aku memang pengecut. Ya Lee Donghae adalah seorang pengecut.

**Donghae POV End**

.

Eunhyuk masih berada di kamarnya. Sepertinya namja manis itu akan pergi jauh. Eunhyuk tengah berkemas memasukkan beberapa pakaian kedalam travel bagnya. Sesekali ia terdengar terisak lembut. Bibir dan tubuhnya bergetar.

"Nemo-ah, aku akan membawamu-" Eunhyuk meraih boneka Nemo dari atas tempat tidurnya "-dan kau monkey, mian aku harus meninggalkanmu untuknya" lalu mengambil boneka monyet dan meletakkannya dimeja nakasnya.

Ia terus saja berkemas. 20 menit kemudian Eunhyuk sudah bersiap. Sebuah travel bag dan sebuah ransel punggung telah siap disamping ranjang tidurnya. Dirinya pun telah rapi. Ia mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru dengan dalaman kaos berwarna putih. Celana jeans hitam serta hodie biru dikepalanya.

Sesaat ia memandangi kamarnya. "Aku pasti akan merindukan kamar ini" ucapnya sembari tersenyum getir. Tak ingin terlalu berlarut, ia melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hyukkie, kau mau kemana?" Shindong yang saat itu berada diruang TV heran ketika melihat Eunhyuk keluar dengan banyak barang.

"Aku akan tinggal dirumahku untuk beberapa hari hyung" Eunhyuk tersenyum lembut. Mata bulatnya menatap satu-satu orang yang ada diruang tamu dorm mereka.

'Sungmin hyung, Shindong hyung, wookkie dan Kyu, maafkan aku' batinnya.

"Wae? Apa karena Donghae?" selidik Sungmin sembari mendekati Eunhyuk

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya cepat "Aniya hyung, aku harus menemani noonaku. Sora noona membutuhkanku"

"Jeongmal? Bukan karena ikan itu kan?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya. Ada perasaan sesak didadanya ketika mengetahui hyung yang disayanginya-hanya sekedar menyayangi- akan tinggal dirumahnya.

"Ne. Wae? Apa kau takut tidak ada yang bisa kau bully lagi?" ujar Eunhyuk

Kyuhyun hanya memajukan bibirnya mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk.

"Aku harus pergi hyung. Mian jika mendadak seperti ini. Aku titip salam pada member yang lain ne" Eunhyuk memakai ranselnya da menarik travel bagnya.

"Perlu ku antar?" tawar Sungmin.

"Jika hyung tak keberatan" jawab Eunhyuk sembari tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Cha kita keluar" ujar Sungmin sembari mengambil alih travel bag Eunhyuk dan membawanya.

"Kami ikut hyuung" rengek Kyuhyun dan mendapat anggukan dari ryeowook dan Shindong.

Sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya malas sedang Eunhyuk tengah terkikik akibat rengekan maknae SUJU itu.

-oOo-

"Gumawo sudah mengantarku hyung" Eunhyuk memandangi Sungmin yang berada tepat disebelahnya setelah mereka tiba dipekarangan rumah Eunhyuk

"Cheonma" balas Sungmin.

"Yaak Hyukkie hyung, kami juga mengantarmu" tegur Kyuhyun karena merasa tak dianggap oleh Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk membalikkan badannya ke jok belakang mobil Sungmin dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Ne gumawo kalian juga sudah mengantarku Kyu. Wookkie jangan terlalu cengeng ne. Shindong hyung juga harus diet"

"Kenapa berkata seperti itu hyung? Hyung seolah akan pergi jauh dari kami" ujar ryeowook yang sedari tadi terdiam.

"Aku masuk hyung. Sekali lagi gumawo" Eunhyuk mengacuhkan pertanyaan Ryeowook dan melangkah turun dari mobil Sungmin.

Setelah mengambil barangnya dari bagasi mobil Sungmin, Eunhyuk lalu berjalan menuju rumahnya tanpa berbalik memandangi mobil Sungmin. Rasanya sesak jika ia harus kembali melihat mereka.

Sedang didalam mobil, berbagai spekulasi bermunculan dikepala 4 member lainnya. Tak mau terlalu terarut, Sungmin memutuskan untuk menjalankan mobilnya dan meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Eunhyuk.

-oOo-

**Donghae POV**

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku di sofa ruang tengah dorm lantai 11. Rasanya terlalu malas untuk ke lantai 12. Aku baru saja pulang dari syuting drama terbaruku. Arghh rasanya sangat melelahkan.

Tunggu, rasanya aku jarang melihat Hyukkie. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Setelah ia pingsan dua hari yang lalu aku jarang melihatnya. Bahkan kemarin aku tak melihatnya sama sekali.

Ahh apa peduliku? Aku yakin ia sudah sembuh. Pasti sekarang ia sedang berkunjung ke dorm Shinee untuk menemui Taemin atau Minho atau bahkan menemui Yunho di dorm TVXQ.

Suara ribut dari arah pintu dorm membuat aku mendudukkan diriku di sofa. Eh Sungmin hyung dari mana? Bersama dengan Shindong hyung, Wookkie dan Kyu? Apa mereka baru habis pulang jalan-jalan?

"Hae kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Sungmin hyung padaku.

"Ne. kalian dari mana Hyung?"

"Ehm… kami baru pulang mengantar Hyukkie hyung pulang"

Heh? Mengantar Hyukkie pulang? Kemana? Kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak seperti ini?

"Pulang kemana Wookkie" Tanyaku ragu pada Wookkie. Ya Tuhan semoga pikiranku ini tidak benar.

"Kerumahnya. Katanya ia akan tinggal dirumahnya untuk sementara"

DEG

Hyukkie pulang kerumahnya? Apa itu semua karenaku? Kenapa ia pulang tak memberitahuku dulu?

Argh aku harus kekamarnya. Ya aku harus memastikannya. Siapa tahu Wookkie tengah membohongiku. Ya aku yakin Hyukkie tak mungkin pergi tanpa memberitahuku.

CKLEK

Kubuka pintu kamar Hyukkie kasar. Gelap. Kamar Hyukkie gelap. Lampunya tidak dinyalakan. Perasaanku semakin tak enak. Dengan cepat aku mencari saklar lampu dan menyalakannya.

Rapi dan kosong. Itulah yang kulihat setelah lampu kamar Hyukkie menyala. Aku tertegun. Aku tak mendapatkan sosok manis yang kucari. Aku berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya. Kosong. Hyukkie membawa semua bajunya. Apa ia berniat untuk tinggal dirumahnya selamanya?

Aku kembali membalikkan badanku dan mendapati boneka monyet milik Hyukkie terletak diatas meja nakas. Dengan cepat kuhampiri boneka itu dan mengangkatnya.

PLUK

Sebuah kertas terjatuh ketika boneka itu kuangkat. Dengan segera kuraih kertas itu dan membuka lipatannya.

DEG

Ini tulisan Hyukkie untukku. Hyukkie…

.

.

.

TBC

Tuhkan abal banget. Yang udah baca maap banget ne. tapi Riyy harap mau ripiu hehehe. Ini 2S kok. Tenang aja. Gak bakal panjang-panjang #apasih.

Kalo ada yang merasa mual atau mau muntah saat baca ff ini silahkan ke kamar mandi. Gak ding. Jangan sampai keg gitu ne readers. Inikan hanya ungkapan dari ide Riyy yang udah membusuk diotak Riyy #iuuhhh .

Okeh sekian dulu cuap-cuap nya. Riyy harap Readers pada ripiuw ne. sejelek apapun itu .


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Day**

**Cast : (Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae)**

**Suport Cast :**

**Super Junior member**

**Lee Sora**

**Kim Junsu JYJ**

**Shim Changmin TVXQ**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Warning !**

**YAOI, BxB, Typo(s), EYD tak beraturan, Abal, Gaje, Chara death, Alur pajang(?), banyak deskripsi.**

**Summary : Donghae curiga dan selalu cemburu pada Eunhyuk karena alasan yang tak terlalu penting. Bagaimanakah reaksi Eunhyuk? Dan bagaimanakah dengan hubungan mereka? / HaeHyuk / YAOI / 2S**

**IlI**

**Happy Reading^^**

**-oOo-**

Cahaya didalam kamar itu tak terlalu terang. Cahaya itu hanya berasal dari bias matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah tirai didalam kamar kecil itu. Kamar yang hanya muat untuk ditempati oleh satu orang itu masih sama seperti ketika ditinggal pemiliknya. Masih rapi seperti 4 jam yang lalu. Yang berbeda dari kamar itu hanyalah seorang namja yang tengah duduk diatas ranjang sambil menatap sebuah kertas yang belum dibacanya sejak tadi.

Kalian benar. Namja itu adalah Lee Donghae, seorang member dari boyband Super Junior yang memiliki senyum menawan serta wajah tampan. Tak lupa senyum angelic dan sifat kekanakkannya yang menjadi daya tariknya tersendiri.

Saat ini ia berada dikamar Eunhyuk, dikamar namja chingunya yang pergi sejak 4 jam lalu.

Donghae, namja itu hanya duduk diatas ranjang sembari memeluk kedua lututnya. Mata sendunya terus saja menatap sebuah kertas yang terlipat dengan rapi tanpa berniat melihat dan membaca isinya sama sekali. Ia terlalu takut bahkan sangat takut mengetahui isi surat yang ditinggalkan namja chingunya itu kepadanya. Ah apa ia masih bisa disebut namja chingu Hyukkie semenjak perlakuan kejamnya pada sang kekasih?

Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Dengan perlahan digerakkannya tangannya untuk membuka lipatan dari surat itu. Sedikit mengintip isi surat itu, dengan hembusan napas panjang Donghae mulai membaca bait demi bait ungkapan hati Eunhyuk.

_**Hae… Annyeong…**_

_**Aku harap kau membalas sapaanku diatas Hae. Aku tahu kau masih marah padaku. Kau tahu Hae, rasanya sedikit berbeda ketika mendapatimu tidak pernah menyapaku, tidak pernah lagi menemaniku tidur, tidak pernah lagi memelukku bahkan menciumku.**_

_**Maaf jika aku mengatakan itu Hae, tapi rasanya seperti ada yang hilang. Aku terlalu terbiasa denganmu. **_

_**Kau tahu Hae, bahkan aku terlalu terbiasa. Aku merasa kosong saat terbangun tanpa kau disisi tempat tidurku.**_

_**Aku merasa hampa saat tak ada yang memelukku dan mengelus rambutku saat aku tidur.**_

_**Aku merasa….**_

_**Aku tahu aku berlebihan Hae, aku harap kau tidak akan tambah membenciku setelah membaca surat dariku ini. **_

_**Maafkan aku Hae, aku harus tinggal dirumahku untuk sementara waktu. Sora noona membutuhkanku. Kau tahukan sora noona hanya sendirian dirumah. Kau jangan salah paham tentang ini. Aku bukannya menghindarimu. Kau harus ingat, aku tidak pernah membencimu sedikitpun.**_

_**Tak akan pernah membencimu**_

_**Sekali lagi maafkan aku Hae.**_

_**Sahabatmu…**_

_**Lee Hyukjae, Hyukkie, Eunhyukkie**_

Tes

Tes

Tetesan demi tetesan air mata Donghae mulai berjatuhan membasahi surat yang Eunhyuk tinggalkan untuknya. Dadanya terasa sesak, ada sesuatu yang menggemuruh didalam dadanya. Tangannya terasa lemas bahkan surat yang baru saja dibacanya terjatuh begitu saja diatas kasur Eunhyuk.

"Hyk-hyukkie mi-mianhae, ja-jangan pergi kumohon" lirihnya disela isakkannya.

Donghae meremas kuat rambutnya berusaha menyalurkan rasa sesak didadanya. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kembali sebait kata-kata Eunhyuk terlintas diotaknya

_**Kau harus ingat, aku tidak pernah membencimu sedikitpun.**_

_**Tak akan pernah membencimu**_

_**Sekali lagi maafkan aku Hae.**_

_**Sahabatmu…**_

_**Lee Hyukjae, Hyukkie, Eunhyukkie**_

"Kau bilang tak akan pernah membenciku Hyukkie. Tapi… tapi mengapa kau pergi Hiks"

Donghae membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya. Kedua tangannya melingkar dikedua kakinya memeluk kakinya dengan erat.

"Bahkan…bahkan kau menulis aku 'sahabatmu' apa memang kau tak mau melanjutkan hubungan kita ini Hyukkie? Aku hiks aku masih mencintaimu kau tahu"

Kembali Donghae bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri. Kedua tangannya semakin erat memeluk kakinya dan kepalanya semakin dibenamkan diantara kedua lututnya

"Aku mohon kembali…kembalilah Hyukkie"

Lelah menangis, Donghae kemudian meraih boneka monyet kesayangan Eunhyuk yang berada diatas meja nakas. Dibaringkannya tubuhnya diatas ranjang Eunhyuk kemudian memeluk erat boneka monyet itu. Dibenamkannya kepalanya pada perut boneka itu.

Air matanya kembali mengalir ketika mencium aroma tubuh Eunhyuk yang sudah seminggu ini tak pernah dirasakannya. Sungguh Donghae sungguh menyesal akan perbuatannya seminggu yang lalu. Ia yakin kepergian Eunhyuk adalah karena dirinya tapi entahlah mungkin ego Donghae yang terlalu tinggi atau karena sifat childishnya itu, tak pernah sedikitpun terlintas diotaknya untuk mengejar dan membawa Eunhyuk kembali kedorm.

"Semoga ini hanya mimpi, dan saat aku terbangun kau sudah ada disisiku kembali Hyukkie. saranghae" gumamnya sebelum memelek erat boneka monyet Enhyuk lalu memejamkan matanya yang sudah membengkak akibat menangis.

-oOo-

Derap langkah kaki yang lembut itu terdengar ditelinga Sora yang sedang berada didapur. Ia tengah menyiapkan makan malam. Sebenarnya semuanya sudah dilakukannya tetapi karena dongsaeng kesayangannya tiba-tiba saja berkata ingin tinggal dengannya untuk waktu yang lumayan lama, ia harus kembali membuat makan malam itu.

"Noona ada yang bisa aku bantu" ucap Eunhyuk yang baru saja tiba didapur.

Sora menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum lembut "Aniya ini sudah selesai. Kau duduklah disana" Sora menunjuk meja makan menggunakan dagunya.

Tanpa membantah, Eunhyuk langsung saja melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan yang berjarak sepuluh langkah dari dapur.

"Hyukkie, kenapa tiba-tiba kau mau tinggal dirumah?"

Sora dan Eunhyuk saat ini tengah berada diruang TV. Ia berniat menemani dongsaeng tersayangnya menonton acara comedy favoritnya.

Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya imut "Wae? Noona tak suka aku pulang kerumah?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal.

Sora hanya tersenyum kecil. Digerakkannya satu tangannya menuju kepala Eunhyuk kemudian mengelus lembut pucuk kepala Eunhyuk.

"Bukan begitu chagi, hanya saja noona sedikit merasa aneh" Sora sedikit menjeda kalimatnya dan menarik napas dalam "Biasanya kau bilang lebih betah tinggal di dorm karena suasananya ramai. Disana juga ada Donghae yang selalu menemanimu ketika tidur"

Eunhyuk menundukkan wajahnya dalam. Sora yang melihat reaksi Eunhyuk kembali menarik napas dan menghembuskannya berat. Ia tahu jika dongsaengnya ini sedang ada masalah di dorm.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Donghae?" tepat sasaran. Eunhyuk mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sora dalam. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Tanpa menunggu Kristal bening itu jatuh dari mata indah Eunhyuk, Sora langsung saja menarik Eunhyuk kedalam pelukkannya.

"Menangislah jika ingin menangis"

Tubuh Eunhyuk bergetar. Dengan lembut Sora menepuk-nepuk punggung Eunhyuk yang lebih besar darinya. Ia sangat tahu kesedihan yang dialami sang dongsaeng. Ia juga tahu tentang hubungan Eunhyuk dan juga Donghae. Ia merestui keduanya asalkan mereka bahagia.

"Donghae…aku dan Donghae sudah..hiks…sudah" Eunhyuk tak kuasa melanjutkan ucapannya. Dadanya terlalu sesak jika memikirkan hal itu.

Dengan lembut Sora melepaskan pelukkannya pada Eunhyuk. Diangkatnya wajah sang dongsaeng, dihapusnya jejak-jejak Kristal yang ada dipipi dongsaengnya yang terlihat semakin tirus itu.

"Uljima saeng, aku tahu Donghae sangat mencintaimu. Ia tak mungkin menyakitimu"

Eunhyuk menggeleng lemah "Semuanya sudah berakhir noona"

Sora kembali merengkuh Eunhyuk kedalam pelukkan hangatnya berusaha memberikan ketenangan bagi sang dongsaeng.

-oOo-

Cahaya pagi menembus celah-celah jendela kamar membuat seorang namja yang sedang tertidur sambil memeluk boneka monyet mengerjapkan sedikit matanya. Mulutnya sedikit menguap dan matanya mengerjap kecil. Diarahkannya satu tangannya menuju wajahnya guna menghalangi cahaya yang menyilaukan pandangannya.

"Sudah pagi ternyata" gumamnya. Didudukkannya darinya diatas ranjang dan menoleh pada sisi ranjang disebelahnya. Kosong. Hanya kata itu yang terlintas di benak Donghae saat mendapati sisi ranjang disebelahnya kosong.

Dipandanginya seluruh penjuru kamar itu. "Ternyata bukan mimpi" lirihnya. Matanya kembali memanas.

Ia menuruni ranjang dan membuka tirai jendela membiarkan sinar matahari masuk dengan bebasnya dikamar itu. Dadanya terasa sedikit sesak. Diarahkannya tangan kanannya pada dada kirinya dan menekan dada itu agar tak terlalu sesak.

Tes

Satu tetes Kristal bening kembali terjatuh dari mata sendunya.

"Kau benar pergi Hyukkie?" gumamnya. Matanya memandang kosong dari balik kaca jendela yang berwarna bening itu.

TOK TOK

"Donghae kau didalam?" suara Sungmin mengembalikan Donghae pada alam sadarnya.

Segera dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju pintu dan membuka pintu kamar Eunhyuk-yang saat ini menjadi kamarnya mungkin?

"Ada apa hyung?" tanyanya masih dengan suara lirih.

Sungmin sempat terkejut melihat keadaan Donghae. Mata yang membengkak, hidung yang memerah, rambut yang acak-acakkan yang jelas saat ini Donghae jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

"Hae gwenchana?" satu pertanyaan bodoh dilontarkan Sungmin. Seharusnya ia tahu jika Donghae sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Tapi hanya itulah yang sanggup dikatakannya.

Donghae hanya tersenyum hambar.

"Semuanya sudah menunggumu untuk sarapan Hae, tapi kau harus menata dirimu dulu kau terlihat kacau"

Diam. Donghae hanya bisa terdiam. Matanya memandang kosong kearah Sungmin.

"Hyung akan membantumu. Ayo masuklah dulu" Sungmin lalu membimbing Donghae kedalam kamar Eunhyuk dan membantu Donghae menata dirinya.

'Apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua sebenarnya' batin Sungmin miris mengingat kondisi dua orang Dongsaeng kesayangannya di Super Junior.

-oOo-

**1 week's later**

Seorang yeoja berparas cantik dan juga imut sedang membersihkan kamar dongsaengnya. Terkadang ia harus menggelengkan kepalanya atau menghembuskan napas berat bahkan sedikit mencak-mencak melihat kondisi kamar dongsaengnya yang super berantakkan. Sebenarnya ia sendiri juga merasa heran. Pasalnya di dorm Super Junior dongsaeng tersayangnyalah yang mendapat pujian untuk kebersihan kamar para member. Tetapi kenapa itu semua berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan kamar dongsaengya dirumah.

Ia menarik napas berat ketika memikirkan hal itu. Dengan terampil Sora meletakkan semua kaset-kaset video dan komik-komik milik dongsengnya itu pada tempat yang semestinya. Yah ia tak merasa heran dengan hobi unik sang dongsaeng. Meski sudah dewasa, ia masih suka membaca bahkan mengoleksi komik one piece yang salah satu tokohnya mirip dengan karakter dongsaengnya itu.

Beres dengan barang-barang kecil milik Eunhyuk, ia beralih ketempat tidur sang dongaseng. Merapikan sudut-sudut seprai yang berwarna kuning dengan corak strawberry itu. Keningnya mengernyit saat tangan kanannya tanpa sengaja menyentuh amplop yang ada dibawah kasur Eunhyuk.

Tanpa ragu karena rasa penasaran yang begitu besar, diambilnya amplop berwarna putih itu. Kembali ia menautkan kedua alinsya saat membaca beberapa kalimat pada sampul amplop itu.

"Seoul Hospital? Kenapa Hyukkie menyimpan barang seperti ini"

Tanpa ragu ia membuka amplop itu dan mengeluarkan isi dari amplop itu. Matanya sipitnya membulat sempurna saat membaca sederet kalimat pada kertas putih yang ada itangannya itu. Lebih lagi nama dongsaengnya yang tertera sebagai orang yang divonis dalam kertas putih itu.

"I-ini tidak mungkin" lirihnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Badannya menjadi lemas. Aliran darahnya seperti tak bisa mengalir dengan sempurna menuju anggota tubuhnya. Mata sipit yang mirip dengan sang dongsaeng pun tak kuasa menahan Kristal-kristal bening itu agar tak jatuh .

Diarahkannya satu tangannya untuk membekap mulutnya guna menahan suara isakkannya yang sewaktu-waktu dapat berubah menjadi tangisan pilu.

"tidak..itu tidak mungkin. Ini pasti hanya tipuan Hyukkie" sekuat tenaga ia menggeleng mengusir semua pikiran yang berkelabat di otaknya.

"Noona kenapa lama seka-"

Diam. Eunhyuk terdiam ketika mendapati noona-nya sedang menangis sesenggukkan membelakanginya sambil memegang selembar kertas putih ditangannya. Ia sangat tahu itu kertas apa dan ia yakin noona-nya telah membacanya.

BUUKK

Tanpa sadar Eunhyuk menjatuhkan susu kotaknya yang masih ada setengah hingga cairan berwarna merah muda itu mengotori lantai yang berada disekitar kakinya.

Sora berbalik saat mendengar bunyi benda jatuh dari arah belakangnya. Tangisnya kembali pecah saat melihat tubuh Eunhyuk yang bergetar karena menahan tangis.

"No-noona"

"A-apa maksudnya ini?-" Sora mengangkat kertas putih yang sedari tadi dipegangnya sehingga Eunhyuk bisa melihatnya dengan jelas "-Jawab aku Lee Hyukjae" suara Sora semakin meninggi.

"Da-dari mana noona-"

"Jawab saja. Aku bilang jawab hiks jawab..jawab..jawab" suara Sora semakin lirih. Kakinya sudah tidak kuat menahan tubuhnya. Ia jatuh terduduk sambil menangis.

Eunhyuk yang melihat itu langsung berlari menghampiri noonanya. Direngkuhnya tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu.

"Kenapa kau sembunyikan hiks Hyukkie?"

"Mian noona, aku hanya ingin tak ada yang tahu tentang itu" lirih Eunhyuk. Tangannya masih terus mendekap tubuh mungil Sora.

"kenapa hiks kenapa kau menanggungnya sendirian saeng? Aku tahu itu sangat menyakitkan"

Sora menarik diri dari pelukkan Eunhyuk. Ia tangkup kedua pipi Eunhyuk dengan tangannya. Eunhyuk sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lebih lama lagi. Ia menangis.

Perasaan takut akan penyakit yang menggerogotinya tiba-tiba saja datang menghantuinya. Ia takut bahkan sangat takut dengan penyakit yang sebentar lagi akan membawanya pergi.

"Kau harus dirawat. Aku harus memberitahu eomma dan appa dan teman-teman-mu di SJ juga harus tahu"

Eunhyuk memeluk tubuh Sora sebelum yeoja itu berdiri sempurna. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Bahkan sora dapat merasakan gelengan kepala dongsaengnya itu dibahunya.

"Aku mohon jangan noona. Aku sudah berusaha untuk menutupinya dari semuanya. Aku mohon biarkan ini hanya noona yang tahu..aku mohon"

Mendengar permohonan Eunhyuk yang begitu tulus, tangis Sora pun kembali pecah. Dengan erat direngkuhnya tubuh Eunhyuk seakan tak ingin kehilangan adik semata wayangnya itu.

-oOo-

Seorang namja manis tengah duduk di bangku teras rumahnya. Sedikit membungkuk ketika seekor anjing mungil datang menghampirinya. Diraihnya anjing mungil itu dan diletakkannya diatas pangkuannya.

Senyumnya terkembang, jari-jari kecil pucatnya menyentuh dan mengelus lembut bulu-bulu dari anjing yang ada dipangkuannya. Sesaat ia terlihat sangat menikmati kegiatannya sekarang. Namun sedetik kemudian tatapan yang tadi berbinar dan ceria berubah menjadi sendu.

"Choco kau harus jadi anak baik ne. hyung tidak bisa terus menjagamu. Kau harus menjaga Sora noona dan juga eomma serta appa ne"

Seakan mengerti akan ucapan Eunhyuk, anjing mungil yang dipanggilnya Choco itu sedikit menggonggong. Eunhyuk mengelus kepala anjing itu sayang.

"Anak pintar" ucapnya "Kau sudah makan? Sepertinya belum. Baiklah ayo kita ambil makananmu didalam" Eunhyuk lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah memasuki rumahnya.

Tanpa Eunhyuk sadari, sepasang mata sipit yang mirip dengan matanya tengah memandangnya sedih. Ia mendengar semua yang Eunhyuk katakan barusan.

"Semudah itu kah kau menyerah saeng?" lirihnya lalu melangkah mengikuti Eunhyuk menuju dapur rumahnya.

-oOo-

"Hyukkie…Hyukkie gwencahana? Kau kenapa saeng?"

Sora terus saja mengetuk atau lebih tepatnya menggedor pintu kamar Eunhyuk yang terkunci dari dalam. Sejak 10 menit yang lalu ia mendengar iasakkan bahkan rintihan kecil dari dalam kamar dongsaengnya.

"Hyukkie, noona mohon buka pintunya"

"Arghh…appo hiks appo" rintihan kecil itu kembali terdengar dari dalam kamar Eunhyuk membuat Sora semakin panic.

"Hyukkie hiks noona mohon buka. Kau hiks kenapa?"

Sora masih terus berusaha menggedor pintu kamar Eunhyuk sembari terisak halus. Ia sangat takut dengan keadaan Eunhyuk didalam sana. Berbagai spekulasi yang buruk terlintas diotaknya membuatnya semakin panic.

TING TONG

Bunyi bel yang menandakan adanya seorang tamu diluar pintu rumahnya sukses membuat Sora menghentikan gedorannya pada pintu kamar Eunhyuk.

Segera ia melangkah menuju pintu. Sedikit berat memang meninggalkan sang dongsaeng yang masih merintih dan terisak didalam sana tapi ia berharap tamu yang datang ini bisa membantunya untuk membuka kamar Eunhyuk.

CKLEK

Sora membuka pintu itu kasar.

"Annyeong noo-"

Sebelum tamu itu melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia sudah menarik tangan tamu itu terlebih dulu. membawa tamu itu menuju lantai dua dimana kamar Eunhyuk berada.

"Noona wae? Ada apa?" tanya orang yang ditarik sora itu. Ia sangat terkejut dengan perlakuan noona dari sahabatnya itu yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai noonanya sendiri.

Sora menghentikan langkahnya sebentar dan memandangi tamu tadi.

"Su-ie, noona mohon bantu noona membuka pintu kamar Hyukkie. Ia sangat kesakitan didalam sana" suara Sora terdengar bergetar.

Su-ie atau Junsu menautkan alisnya mendengar penuturan Sora "Wae? Ada apa dengan Hyukkie" tanyanya khawatir.

Tanpa mejawab pertanyaan Junsu, Sora kembali menarik lengan Junsu menuju kamar Eunhyuk. Junsu dapat mendengar rintihan kesakitan dari dalam kamar Eunhyuk. Ditatapnya Sora yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan-aku-mohon-buka-pintunya-sekarang.

Junsu mencoba memutar kenop pintu kamar Eunhyuk tetapi hasilnya nihil. Eunhyuk mengunci kamarnya dari dalam. Kunci duplikat? Itu mustahil karena duplikat semua kunci rumah ini ada pada eomma dan appa mereka dan sekarang eomma dan appa Sora sedang berada di prancis untuk mengurusi bisnis toko roti mereka.

"Aku dobrak saja ne" tanya Junsu yang lebih mirip sebagai pernyataan.

Sora mengangguk mengiyakan dan segera menjauh dari pintu itu. Junsu memundurkan langkahnya mengambil ancang-ancang.

BUUKK

BUUKK

Sekuat tenaga Junsu mendorong pintu itu menggunakan tubuh bagian sampingnya. Tak mau menyerah, Junsu kembali mencoba

BUUK

BUUK

BRAAK

Pintu itu terbuka lebar menampakkan sosok Eunhyuk yang tengah meringkuk diatas ranjangnya sembari memegang kepalanya. Wajahnya terlihat sembab, keringat dingin mengucur diseluruh tubunhya. Darah segar keluar dari hidung dan juga telinganya.

"A-Appo hiks" isaknya.

Junsu yang sedari tadi memandangi Eunhyuk tak mengerti karena sedikit terkejut, langsung berlari menghambur memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk. Begitupun dengan Sora. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya. Kondisi sang dongsaeng yang sangat jauh dari kata baik-baik saja ini membuat dadanya semakin sesak.

"Hyukkie…Hyukkie ini noona bertahanlah" Sora menggenggam erat tangan kanan Eunhyuk lalu mengecupnya lembut.

"No-noona a-appo"

Sora menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Eunhyuk yang tengah terbaring. Hatinya terasa teriris mendengar suara lirih sang dongsaeng. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya didada Eunhyuk.

"Noona sebaiknya kita kerumah sakit" ucap Junsu. Meskipun ia sedikit tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi tetapi melihat kondisi Eunhyuk yang seperti ini sebaiknya mereka kerumah sakit.

Sora hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Junsu menggendong tubuh kurus Eunhyuk menuju mobilnya untuk kerumah sakit

-oOo-

Donghae berjalan dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan di koridor SM Building. Rasanya sangat malas untuk latihan hari ini. Member yang lain sudah sampai terlebih dahulu diruang latihan. Hanya dirinyalah yang masih berjalan layaknya pangeran siput menuju ruang latihan.

**Donghae POV**

Aishh kenapa hari ini mesti latihan sih. Aku sangat malas latihan jika Hyukkie tak ada. Beberapa minggu ini ia absen dari jadwal Super Junior. Apa benar ia sedang menjaga Sora noona yang sedang sakit? Ia bukannya menghindariku kan?

Arghh aku hampir gila memikirkan Hyukkie. Apa sebaiknya aku menjenguknya saja dirumahnya ya? Tapi yang dikatakan Sungmin hyung benar. Hyukkie butuh privasi tersendiri.

Aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku secepat mungkin menuju ruang latihan. Rasanya ruang latihan sangat jauh. Padahal jika ada Hyukkie ruang latihan bisa ku capai hanya dengan waktu lima menit. Aneh kan?

Entahlah. Tak ada Hyukkie membuat hidupku semakin kacau. Hyukkie aku mohon kembalilah ke dorm. Aku membutuhkanmu.

"Su-ie hyuuung" sayup-sayup kudengar suara Changmin maknae dari TVXQ itu memanggil nama seseorang. ah apa peduliku? Aku harus segera sampai diruang latihan.

"Su-ie hyung kenapa lama sekali. Apa karena sekarang kita sudah berbeda grup kau jadi tidak menghargaiku lagi dengan datang terlambat?"

"Mianhae Changminnie. Jangan bawa-bawa soal itu. Meskipun begitu kita masih tetap saudara"

"Lalu kenapa hyung terlambat dari janji?"

"Tadi aku mampir di rumah Hyukkie. Keadaan Hyukkie sedang tidak baik jadi aku dan Sora noona membawanya kerumah sakit dulu"

DEG

Langkahku terhenti saat mendengar percakapan Junsu dan juga Changmin yang masih sanggup kudengar meski sayup-sayup. Hyukkie? Rumah sakit? Ada apa dengannya?

"Lalu Hyukkie hyung sekarang baik-baik saja?"

"Hyukkie harus melakukan perawatan intensif"

Tubuhku semakin menegang. Kakiku terasa lemas. Tidak ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Secepat kilat kubalikkan tubuhku menuju dua orang yang sedang membicarakan Hyukkie-ku.

"Hyuk-Hyukkie kenapa? Ada apa dengannya?" ucapku terbata. Kulihat Junsu sedkit terkejut dengan kehadiranku.

"Jawab aku Kim Junsu" tanpa sadar aku membentak Junsu. Aku tak perduli. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui keadaan Hyukkie-ku

"Hyukkie sedang dirawat dirumah sakit Seoul. Disana ada-"

Cukup. Hanya itu yang ingin kudengar. Tempat Hyukkie dirawat. Aku langsung berlari tak tentu arah. Tak peduli tubuhku menabrak Hoobae bahkan Sunbae yang ada di SM Building ini. Aku hanya ingin menemui Hyukkie-ku memastikan ia sedang baik-baik saja.

Ku edarkan pandanganku setelah berhasil keluar dari dalam gedung megah itu. Shit. Aku tak terlalu pandai menyetir. Segera aku melangkah menuju jalan raya mencegat sebuah taxi dan langsung menuju rumah sakit dimana Hyukkie-ku berada.

**Donghae POV End**

Sora masih saja menangis sembari menggenggam erat tangan Eunhyuk. Dibawanya tangan Eunhyuk kewajahnya dan menumpu wajahnya dengan tangan Eunhyuk yang digenggamnya.

Air matanya semakin mengalir deras tatkala mengingat ucapan seorang dokter padanya.

"_Maaf kami tak bisa melakukan banyak hal. Kankernya sudah sangat parah. Hampir semua organ tubuhnya sudah terserang. Kita hanya bisa berdoa saja"_

"Kenapa bisa begini Hyukkie. Mengapa kau bisa sejahat ini pada noona hiks"

Sora masih terus terisak saat sebuah tangan membuka pintu ruang rawat Eunhyuk. Sora membalikkan tubuhnya guna melihat siapa yang datang. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir. Diletakkannya tangan Eunhyuk yang tadi digenggamnya pada kasur kemudian ia berlari memeluk Donghae yang berdiri mematung didepan pintu.

Tes

Air mata Donghae jatuh dibahu Sora. Donghae menangis. Ia menangis dalam diam. Tak ada isakkan maupun jeritan. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk melakukan hal itu. Tangannya terkulai lemas di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Kakinya bergetar hebat. Matanya memerah. Dadanya sesak.

"Hyuk-Hyukkie" hanya satu kata itu yang dapat diucapkannya sebelum kesadarannya menghilang dan jatuh kelantai karena Sora tak bisa menahan berat tubuh Donghae yang lebih besar darinya.

Sora yang panic langsung saja memanggil dokter dan menelepon Leeteuk selaku leader di SJ untuk memberitahukan kondisi Donghae.

-oOo-

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya saat merasakan cahaya yang menyilaukan matanya. Kepalanya terasa sedikit berat. Perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya. Keningnya tertaut saat melihat semua member tengah mengerubunginya.

"Hae, kau sudah sadar?" Sungmin mendekati Donghae dan membantunya untuk duduk.

Satu per satu ditelitinya wajah hyung dan dongsaengnya itu. Matanya memanas saat tak mendapati Hyukkie berada di sana. Ingatannya kembali saat ia belum pingsan. Ia melihat Eunhyuk tengah terbaring lemah. Tangannya terdapat selang infuse dan dimulutnya terdapat alat bantu pernapasan.

"Hyukkie…aku ingin melihat Hyukkie" ucapnya masih terdengar lirih. Semua member berpandangan. Mereka khawatir jika Donghae memaksakan diri melihat Eunhyuk dikamar rawatnya ia akan kembali pingsan.

"Nanti setelah tubuhmu benar-benar pulih kau akan menemuinya ne" ucap Leeteuk bijak.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya kuat "Ani, aku ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang"

Semua member hanya menghembuskan napas berat dengan sikap keras kepala Donghae. Mereka juga sudah mengetahui akan kondisi Eunhyuk. Sora yang menceritakan semuanya. Mereka sangat terpukul mengetahui kenyataan itu. Bahkan Kyuhyun yang terkenal jahilpun tak kuasa menahan air matanya saat megetahui kondisi Eunhyuk.

Wajah semua member teerlihat sembab. Donghae tau itu. Makanya ia memutuskan untuk menemui Hyukkie-nya sekarang juga.

"aku mohon Minnie hyung, bawa aku ketempat Hyukkie" rengek Donghae.

"Hae, jika kau kesana tidak ada yang akan merawat kalian berdua. Sora noona tidak bisa merawat Hyukkie dan kau sekalian. Kau tahukan kami tidak bisa lama disini karena harus tampil diacara Variety Shownya Kang Ho Dong sunbae" jelas Sungmin panjang lebar.

"Aku yang akan menjaga Hyukkie hyung. Aku tidak selemah yang kalian kira" bantah Donghae.

"baiklah, Han hyung akan membopongmu" Donghae hanya mengangguk mengiyakan ketika Hankyung mulai membopongnya menuju kamar Eunhyuk.

Donghae memasuki kamar Eunhyuk. Ia masih dibopong oleh Hakyung sedang member lain menunggu diluar ruangan. Ingatkan mereka ada jadwal hari ini. Hankyung mendudukkan Donghae di kursi di sisi ranjang Eunhyuk.

"Hyung pergi dulu ne. telpon saja jika kau butuh sesuatu" Donghae hanya mengangguk kecil. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari sosok yang tengah terbaring dihadapannya saat ini.

Saat ini Eunhyuk memang sendirian. Sora sedang kembali kerumah untuk mengambil keperluan Eunhyuk lainnya.

Donghae mengarahkan tangannya menyentuh pipi pucat Eunhyuk. Pipi yang dulunya sedikit chubby sekarang menjadi semakin tirus. Dengan lembut Donghae mengusap pipi itu dengan punggung tangannya. Setelah itu diarahkannya tangannya menyentuh kelopak mata Eunhyuk yang terpejam.

"Hyukkie ireona. Kau tidak merindukanku? Aku sangat mrindukanmu chagi" Donghae kembali menelsuri setiap jengkal wajah Eunhyuk dengan jari-jarinya. Tanpa disadarinya air matanya mengalir begitu saja membasahi pipi putihnya.

"Maafkan aku….ku mohon maafkan aku Hyukkie, aku hiks aku bersalah padamu" Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Eunhyuk. Dikecupnya kening Eunhyuk lama lalu beralih mengecup bibir pucat Eunhyuk.

"Hiks…aku ingin kau bangun dan memukulku Hyukkie hiks itu..itu lebih baik daripada kau harus tertidur seperti ini"

Donghae mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Eunhyuk. Ia benamkan kepalanya didada Eunhyuk. Berusaha mendengarkan detak jantung Eunhyuk yang teratur. Tak lama ia angkat kembali wajahnya dan menatap wajah Eunhyuk yang semakin pucat. Tangan kirinya mengusap lembut surai kecoklatan Eunhyuk, memperbaiki anak-anak rambut Eunhyuk yang menutupi wajah manisnya.

"Kau semakin kurus chagi. Kau sakit apa sebenarnya hm?" dengan lembut Donghae mengecup punggung tangan Eunhyuk yang tengah digenggamnya.

Donghae memang belum tahu tentang penyakit Eunhyuk. Ia hanya tahu Eunhyuk kelelahan. Member lainpun tak berniat memberitahu Donghae karena khawatir akan keadaan Donghae nantinya.

Donghae meletakkan kepalanya disisi ranjang Eunhyuk dengan tubuhnya tetap berada dikursi yang didudukinya. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan Eunhyuk. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya.

Sebuah gerakkan kecil dari tangan Eunhyuk yang tengah digenggamnya menginterupsi matanya yang akan terpejam. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Eunhyuk yang matanya tengah mengerjap kecil. Sepertinya efek obat bius yang disuntikkan dokter kemarin sudah mulai hilang.

"Hyuk-Hyukkie…chagi kau bangun?" ucap Donghae senang. Air matanya kembali mengalir entah karena bahagia atau karena takut Eunhyuk tidak mau melihatnya.

Eunhyuk hanya menatap Donghae tanpa ekspresi. Ia masih berusaha mengumpulkan semua nyawanya. Rasa sakit dibagian kepalanya membuatnya memejamkan kembali matanya.

"Hyukkie jangan tidur lagi"

Kembali Eunhyuk membuka matanya saat mendengar perkataan Donghae. Dilihatnya wajah Donghae yang sembab, mata memerah dan bengkak, hidung memerah dan tubuh sedikit bergetar karena menangis.

Tak tahan melihat kondisi Donghae, air mata Eunhyuk juga mengalir membasahi pipinya. Donghae yang melihat itu serta merta memeluk tubuh kurus Eunhyuk. Dibenamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Eunhyuk menghirup aroma tubuh Eunhyuk yang sudah sangat lama dirindukannya.

"Hae uljima, kau semakin jelek saja" Eunhyuk menghapus jejak air mata di kedua pipi Donghae saat mereka melepas pelukan.

"Kau..Kau tidak marah padaku Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae. Suaranya terdengar sangat lirih.

Eunhyuk menggeleng lemah "Ani, aku tak akan pernah membencimu Hae. Sampai kapanpun"

Donghae kembali mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Eunhyuk dan mencium bibir plum Eunhyuk dengan lembut. Sedikit lumatan dalam ciuman itu hanya untuk mengungkapkan betapa ia sangat merindukan kekasihnya ini.

"Saranghae chagi jangan tinggalkan aku lagi ne"

Kembali Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk dengan erat seperti takut Eunhyuk akan meninggalkanya.

Disisi lain, Eunhyuk semakin mencelos ketika mendengar kalimat Donghae barusan. Dadanya semakin sesak. Ia ingin bahkan sangat ingin untuk tidak meninggalkan Donghae tetapi sepertinya takdir berkata lain. Ia hanya bisa menangis memeluk Donghae. Menangisi nasibnya dan juga Donghae nantinya.

'Maafkan aku Hae..maafkan aku' batinnya

-oOo-

**Donghae POV**

Sudah seminggu lebih aku bolak balik ke rumah sakit untuk menemani Hyukkie, tentunya setelah jadwal Super Junior selesai. Hyukkie sendiri dikabarkan tengah dalam masa pemulihan akibat kecapekan. Semua ELF memahaminya bahkan semua berdoa untuknya. Ah betapa ELF sangat mencintai namja chinguku itu.

Hari ini pun aku akan menjaga Hyukkie, kami selalu bergantian dengan Sora noona. Jika Sora noona menjaganya waktu pagi hari, maka aku akan menjaganya sore sampai malam hari. Mengenai semua member, aku hanya memperbolehkan mereka untuk menjenguknya saja meski mereka semua protes ingin menemani Hyukkie juga, tapi Hyukkie kan namja-ku.

Aku heran pada Hyukkie dan juga Sora noona, mengapa mereka tidak memberitahukan kondisi Hyukkie pada Ahjussi dan Ahjumma? Padahalkan Hyukkie dirawat cukup lama dirumah sakit.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong soal Hyukkie, ia agak aneh akhir-akhir ini. Ia selalu memintaku untuk sering menemaninya bahkan dipagi hari jika tidak ada jadwal. Ia semakin manja padaku. Bukannya aku tidak suka tapi itu semua membuatku khawatit dan…takut.

Tubuhnya juga semakin kurus saja, wajahnya juga semakin pucat bahkan bibir plumnya yang berwarna merah sekarang sudah samar-samar memucat. Aku sempat bertanya tentang penyakitnya tapi ia dan juga Sora noona bilang Hyukkie hanya kelelahan.

Aku bukan orang bodoh, mana ada kelelahan sampai membuat tubuh kurus seperti itu. Ini bahkan sudah seminggu ia dirawat tetapi tidak ada perubahan yang signifikan pada kesehatan Hyukkie. Kemarin saat aku menyuapinya bubur ia memuntahkan semuanya. Aku menjadi semakin takut jika memikirkan kondisi Hyukkie.

"Hae, kita sudah sampai"

"Donghae?"

"A-ah n-ne Hyung?"

"Kita sudah sampai dirumah sakit Hae"

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kearah luar melalui kaca mobil. Aku sedikit tersenyum dan menatap manajer hyung melalui kaca Spion.

"Ne gumawo hyung" aku melangkah menuruni mobil menejer hyung. Tadi memang aku memnintanya untuk mengantarku kerumah sakit.

"Ne cheonma. Sampaikan salamku pada Hyukkie ne. bilang padanya cepatlah sembuh"

Aku mengangguk kemudian melangkah masuk ke rumah sakit. Rumah sakit ini cukup ramai. Oleh karena itu aku harus memakai alat penyamaran agar fans tidak mengenaliku. Bisa gawat jika mereka mengenaliku disini. Tentang Hyukkie juga pihak SM meminta pihak rumah sakit untuk menyembunyikannya dan tidak memperbolehkan orang asing untuk masuk.

Dengan langkah yang dipercepat aku menuju kamar rawat Hyukkie. Saat ini hari sudah agak sore. Aku juga selalu membawakannya susu strawberry kesukaan Hyukkie. Aku terus melangkah hingga aku mendengar semuanya. Semua yang membuatku membeku ditempat. Semua yang membuat hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. Semua yang membuatku ingin mati.

Di depanku. Hanya berjarak 3 meter dari tempatku berdiri aku terpaku memandangi dua orang yang tengah berbicara dengan serius. Ani bukan dua tetapi tiga orang. Teukie hyung, Sora noona dan juga seorang dokter.

"Jadi, apa sudah tidak bisa diobati lagi dokter?"

"Maafkan saya Leeteuk-ssi tapi penyakit Eunhyuk-ssi sudah sangat parah"

DEG

Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Apa mereka sedang membicarakan Hyukkie-ku? Tapi Hyukkie sedang tidak sakit parah. Ia hanya kelelahan biasa. Sora noona juga mengatakan itu. Tapi mengapa Sora noona menangis seperti itu? Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

"Tidak adakah jalan lain dokter?"

"Tidak ada. Kankernya sudah menyebar keseluruh organ tubuhnya. Waktunya sudah tidak lama lagi"

BRUUGH

Aku jatuh terduduk. Kakiku sangat lemas untuk menopang berat tubuhku. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi mendengarnya. Aku mohon. Aku berharap ini hanya halusinasiku atau pendengaranku yang sedang bermasalah. Tolong katakan itu padaku. Tolong katakan pendengaranku sedang bermasalah.

**Donghae POV End**

Leeteuk dan Sora sontak berbalik memandang kebelakang saat mendengar bunyi sesuatu-lebih tepatnya seseorang terjatuh. Mata mereka membulat sempurna saat mengetahui Donghae sedang terduduk lemas. Kepalanya tertunduk. Kedua tangannya ditumpukkan diatas lantai yang dingin.

Leeteuk segera berlari menghampiri Donghae dan memeluknya. Tetapi dengan kasar Donghae menepis tangan Leeteuk.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kalian menyembunyikannya padaku" lirih Donghae. Tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat.

"Hae~"

"mengapa hyung hiks mengapa kalian tak memberitahuku sejak awal tentang Hyukkie?"

"Hae mianhe. Kami tidak bermaksud-"

"Lupakan. Apa kalian mau menghukumku karena telah jahat pada Hyukkie sebelumnya? Aku terima hyung, tapi tapi dengan menyembunyikan tentang kondisi Hyukkie aku…aku"

BRUK

Donghae refleks mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi menunduk. Sora yang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya membuat air matanya semakin mengalir deras. Ia sangat kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

"Maafkan noona Hae, ini semua salah noona"

Hati Donghae mencelos. Diangkatnya kedua tangannya dan membalas pelukan Sora padanya. ia menangis, menangis dalam pelukan yeoja yag telah dianggapnya seperti saudara kandungnya sendiri.

"Aku takut….aku takut kehilangan Hyukkie hiks lagi"

Donghae membenamkan kepalanya dibahu Sora. Sora dapat merasakan pundaknya basah. Donghae sangat takut, amat sangat takut kehilangan Hyukkie. Hanya dengan seminggu saja tak bertemu Eunhyuk, ia seperti orang yang kehilangan nyawa. Ia sungguh tak sanggup membayangkan hidupnya tanpa Eunhyuk nantinya.

-oOo-

**Eunhyuk POV**

Hah Sora noona dimana? Kenapa ia belum kembali juga dari toilet. Donghae juga belum datang padahalkan seharusnya saat ini ia sudah ada disini.

Aku melirik jam yang terpasang indah di dinding sebelah kanan kamar rawatku. Huh sudah jam setengah empat dan Donghae belum juga muncul. Aku sangat takut Donghae tidak akan bisa kemari lagi dan tidak bisa menemaniku dihari terakhirku nanti. Sesuatu yang kuinginkan adalah Donghae yang ada disampingku saat hari itu tiba. Hari yang akan mengubah segalanya. Hari dimana tak ada lagi Lee Donghae untuk seorang Lee Hyukjae. Hari dimana tak ada lagi Super Junior's Eunhyuk, hari dimana tak ada lagi Anchovy ataupun Myeolchi, hari dimana tak ada lagi Jewel Boy dan Monkey Super Junior, hari dimana Arghh….

Mataku memanas memikirkan semua itu. Aku ingin hidup lebih lama lagi. Berbagi kebahagiann bersama Donghae, membahagiakan eomma, appa dan Sora noona-ku, membahagiakan para ELF terutama para Jewels, membahagiakan semua orang di dunia ini. Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan. Ini adalah takdirku. Takdir yang diberikan Tuhan untukku. Bahkan orang yang dianggap suci sekalipun tak bisa mengubah takdir Tuhan padanya.

Hufhth…aku ingin menghabiskan hari terakhirku bersama Donghae, bersama memberdeul yang lain, bersama semua orang yang aku cintai. Entahlah. Aku merasa hari itu semakin dekat saja. Kuulangi sekali lagi permintaanku, aku hanya ingin semua orang yang aku cintai ada disampingku untuk menemaniku dihari terakhirku. Paling tidak Donghae yang memelukku.

CKLEK

Ku arahkan pandanganku kearah pintu. Aku sedikit terkejut saat mendapati Teuki hyung masuk keruangan bersama Sora noona dan juga..Donghae?

Kenapa wajahnya aneh seperti itu? Wajahnya terlihat sembab dan hidungnya sedikit memerah. Apa ia baru habis menangis? Tidak mungkinkan ia sudah tahu tentang penyakitku. Aku harap ia belum mengetahuinya. Aku hanya ingin ia tidak kecewa padaku karena tak memberitahunya tentang semua ini.

"H-Hae~"

BRUK

Ia menubrukku, Donghae menubrukkan badannya padaku lalu memelukku erat. Ada apa dengannya? Tubuhnya bergetar. Apa ia menangis? Kucoba menatap Sora Noona dan juga Teuki hyung meminta penjelasa tetapi mereka menghindari kontak mata denganku.

"H-Hae~"

"Kau bodoh Hyukkie, mengapa…mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku hiks mengapa?"

DEG

Donghae sudah tahu, ia sudah tahu tentang penyakitku. Aku membalas pelukannya erat dan ikut menangis bersamanya. Entahlah. Aku juga tak tahu mengapa semua jadi seperti ini

**Eunhyuk POV End**

Donghae melepas pelukannya dari Eunhyuk. Sesaat ia menatap mata Eunhyuk dalam. Ia dapat melihat ketulusan dari pancaran mata Donghae.

Donghae mengecup lembut kening Eunhyuk lama. Setelah itu kembali memeluknya.

"Aku mohon bertahanlah untukku Hyukkie, setidaknya untuk para ELF juga para Jewels"

Eunhyuk hanya bisa tersenyum hambar. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Ia bingung ingin mengatakan apa.

"Hyukkie, aku mohon" kembali suara Donghae terdengar. Eunhyuk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya guna menahan isakkannya.

Donghae kembali melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium bibir plum Eunhyuk. Memberinya sedikit lumatan guna menyalurkan perasaanya. Eunhyukpun membalas ciuman Donghae. Mereka terus berciuman hingga rasa asin menyapa indera perasa mereka.

Menangis, mereka menangis dalam ciuman itu. Leeteuk dan Sora hanya bisa menahan isakkan saat melihat kedua dongsaengnnya itu.

"A-aku ingin pulang ke dorm"

Kata-kata Eunhyuk membuat tiga orang yang berada diruang rawatnya mengernyit bingung.

"Kau harus dirawat disini Hyukkie" ucap Sora sembari mendekati ranjang Eunhyuk dan membelai lembut surai kecoklatan Eunhyuk.

"Aku hanya ingin dirawat di dorm. Aku kangen dorm noona"

Sora menatap Donghae dan Leeteuk bergantian meminta persetujuan.

"Kita akan menanyakannya pada Dokter. Jika ia mengizinkan maka kau boleh dirawat di dorm" ucap Leeteuk bijak dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari Eunhyuk.

Setelah berkata demikian, Leeteuk langsung keluar dari ruang rawat Eunhyuk untuk menemui dokter yang menangani Eunhyuk.

-oOo-

TING

Suara pintu dorm terbuka. Sesaat tiga orang yang akan memasuki dorm menjadi terdiam. Eunhyuk yang berada digendongan Donghae semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya pada leher Donghae.

Satu langkah Donghae maju.

KLIK

Lampu dorm menyala. "SELAMAT DATANG KEMBALI URI EUNHYUKKIE"

Eunhyuk tersenyum digendongan Donghae. Ia mengisyaratkan pada Donghae untuk menurunkannya. Dengan perlahan Donghae menurunkan Eunhyuk dari gendongannya sehingga Eunhyuk bisa berdiri meski harus ditahan oleh Donghae.

Senyum Eunhyuk terkembang saat melihat ruangan dorm yang disulap menjadi ruangan party, padahal ia tidak berulang tahun hari ini.

"Ini pesta penyambutanmu Hyukkie hyung" ujar ryeowook senang.

"Gumawo" jawab Eunhyuk lirih. Setetes cairan bening meluncur begitu saja dari mata sipitnya.

"Hyukkie kenapa menagis hm?" Heechul mendekati dongsaengnya yang terkenal cengeng itu dan memeluknya sesaat.

"Kau jelek jika menangis hyung"

PLETAK

Satu jitakan sayang didapatkan Kyuhyun akibat kalimat frontalnya barusan.

"Tutup mulutmu Cho Kyuhyun" bentak Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menciut.

"Aku antar kekamar ne chagi" ujar Donghae yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari Eunhyuk.

Donghae kembali menggendong Eunhyuk dan membawanya kekamar Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tersenyum saat melihat kamarnya masih rapi. Bahkan setitik debupun tak ada dikamarnya.

"Aku selalu membersihkan kamar ini. Aku juga tidur disini"

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum lembut mendengar kalimat Donghae. Namun sedetik kemudian ia memegang kepalanya yang berkedut sakit.

"H-Hae~"

Donghae yang sedang membuka tirai jendela kamar Eunhyuk sontak berlari mendekati Eunhyuk yang didudukkannya diranjang tadi.

"Hyukkie gwenchana? Apa yang sakit chagi?" Donghae terlihat khawatir dan segera memeluk Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie dingin Hae" Donghae semakin mempererat pelukannya.

'Apa ini saatnya?' batin Donghae. Air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya. Dibaringkannya tubuh Eunhyuk diatas ranjangnya lalu bergegas keluar kamar. Sekedar mengambil minum untuk Eunhyuk-nya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Donghae kembali memasukki kamar tapi kali ini diikuti oleh semua member. Mereka juga terkejut atas kondisi Eunhyuk.

**Donghae POV**

Aku kembali kekamar dengan membawa segelas air mineral untuk Hyukkie. Sebelumnya aku memberitahukan kondisi Hyukkie pada member lain. Mereka semua terlihat terkejut dan masuk kedalam kamar Hyukkie.

"Hyukkie, gwenchana chagi?" aku mendekatinya yang terbaring lemah ditempat tidur. Oh Tuhan kumohon semoga ini bukan pertanda buruk.

"Hae~ gumawo. Hyungdeul dan dongsangdeul, gumawo sudah merawatku selama ini. Kalian adalah yang terbaik. Aku bangga memiliki kalian disisiku"

Apa yang dikatakannya? Mengapa harus kata-kata itu yang keluar dari bibirnya. Kudengar Ryeowook mulai terisak dibelakang sana.

"Hyukkie apa yang kau bicarakan chagi?" aku membelai pipinya lembut. Ia tersenyum. Senyum yang masih manis seperti biasanya.

"H-Hae gumawo sudah menemaniku selama ini. A-aku mencintaimu kau tahu?" aku menganggukkan kepalaku mantap. Tentu saja aku tahu ia mencitaiku. Aku juga sangat mencintainya melebihi apapun didunia ini.

"aku bahagia permintaanku bisa terkabul" aku menautkan kedua alisku pertanda bingung "K-Kau mau tahu apa permintaanku?" aku mengangguk. Suaranya semakin lirih membuatku semakin takut. Kugenggam erat tangannya yang kini mulai terasa dingin.

"A-agar Kau selalu disampingku sampai saat ini tiba" ia tersenyum.

Kubungkam bibirnya dengan bibirku. Melumatnya lembut. Bibirnya masih manis seperti biasa tapi agak dingin. Ia membalas ciumanku. Membalas lumatanku. Samar-samar kudengar member lain terisak dibelakang sana. Aku masih terus melumat bibirnya. Rasanya bibirnya semakin dingin, ia juga membalasku sesekali. Air mataku kembali mengalir. Aku masih terus menciumnya secara intens hingga bibir itu terkatup rapat tak lagi membalas lumatanku. Bibir itu sekarang menjadi dingin sepenuhnya.

Aku melepaskan tautanku pada bibirnya. Kulihat wajahnya pucat. Matanya terpejam namun bibirnya tersenyum. Kuarahkan tanganku menyetuh pipinya. Dingin. Tak ada kehangatan disana. Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin. Hyukkie tidak mungkin meninggalkanku sekarang ini. Aku belum siap.

"Hyuk-Hyukkie chagi? Kau tidur eoh?"

Kembali kukecup bibirnya, masih dingin seperti tadi, tak ada kehangatan seperti biasanya.

"Hyukkkie buka matamu chagi, kau belum boleh tidur, aku belum mengantuk" aku menepuk pelan pipi Hyukkie, ia tetap tak membuka matanya.

"Hae hyung, hiks Hyukkie hyung sudah-"

"TUTUP MULUTMU KIM RYEOWOOK. HYUKKIE-KU BELUM PERGI. HYUKKIE SEDANG TIDUR"

Sayup-sayup kudengar memberdeul menangis. Bahkan Sungmin hyung yang tak pernah menangispun saat ini sedang menangis.

"Hyukkie, ini bukan april mop. Ini tidak lucu. Aku mohon bangun chagiya"

Diam. Hyukkie tak membalas semua perkataanku. Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin. Ini benar-benar tidak mungkin. Kembali kupeluk tubuh Hyukkie-ku yang dingin.

"HYUKKIE AKU MOHON BANGUN. JANGAN TINGGALAKAN AKU SEPERTI INI"

**Donghae POV End**

-oOo-

Donghae duduk diatas ranjang Eunhyuk sembari menatap selembar foto. Foto kenangannya bersama Eunhyuk saat merayakan ulang tahun Eunhyuk empat bulan lalu. Bahkan kenangan itu masih terasa begitu nyata. Seperti baru kemarin mereka berdua merayakannya.

Mata Donghae terlihat membengkak. Eunhyuk sudah dimakamkan pagi tadi tetapi ia merasa Eunhyuk masih berada disampingnya. Menemaninya duduk diranjangnya.

"Tenanglah disana ne chagiya" Donghae mengusap lembut foto itu lalu menciumnya seakan mencium kening Eunhyuk.

"Semoga kita juga bisa bertemu disana" ucapnya dengan senyuman.

ia tersenyum dan memeluk foto itu seperti sedang memeluk Eunhyuk. Perasaanya terasa sedikit ringan saat ini.

'_Ya kita pasti bisa bertemu disana Hae'_

.

.

.

E.N.D

MIANHAEEE UPDETNYAA LAMAAA #ditendang. Ini chap duanya dataang. Maaf jika ceritanya membosankan. Alurnya kepanjangan dan gak jelas sama sekali, kata-katanya banyak yang diulang, ceritanya makin ngelindur(?) dan satu lagi MIAN SUDAH MEMBUAT FIC ABAL INI T.T #pundung

Riyy tahu ceritanya sangat sangat sangaaaaaat membosankan. Tapi bersediakah kalian membacanya? Ini juga otak Riyy udah mentok kehabisan ide. Semoga fic ini bisa menghibur kalian semua.

Maaf jika membuat Hyukkie oppa harus mati hiks. Apakah End-nya sudah bagus? Kalo belum tolong bilang padaku. Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah ripiu. Riyy kasih kissu deh mmuuah #ditoyor. Ini Riyy balas satu-satu ripiunya :

kim hyun soo : ini dah lanjuut. Gumawo dah ripiu

: siip ini chap 2 dataang

NRL LOVE FISHY : gumawo

nurul. : gumawo dah mau ripiu. Iya hiks ini angst. Ini dia chap 2 nya hiks

bluerissing : iya hiks. Hyukkie akan pergi hiks. Ini dia chap duanya T.T

Liezapetals : gumawo dah ninggalin jejak. Kenapa gak sekalian ninggalin uang buat Riyy #dirajam

Sullhaehyuk : sull kamu selalu bikin eon patah semangat hiks. Gak ding. Kamu gak gitu kok saeng hehehe. Tapi mian ne kayaknya ini memang ff angst

iss sie jewels : ini udah ketahuan sakitnya hyukkie. Perasaan Riyy jahat banget dah suka nyiksa hyukkie terus sama penyakit-penyakit itu. Ampuni aku jewels. Tapi riyy memang suka bikin ff angst T.T . ini sampe 2 kali ripiu loh. Gumawoooo Riyy kasih kissu deh mmuuaaaaahhhh

YeHyuk EunHae : ini udah sekilat yang Riyy bisa hehehe

HYUKKIEWIFE : mian chingu tapi ini memang angst. Ini dia chap duanya

Guest : heh? Hantu penasaran? Andwaeeee Riyy juga takut sama hantu. Gak berani dah. Ini Riyy udah lanjutin tapi jangan hantuin Riyy ne *mewek

lee ikan : ne gumawo. Ini lanjuut

Guest2 : noh ada noh surat Hyukkie buat Hae, baca aja ne :p

Ahra : iya dasar ikan gak tau diri #ditendangHae. Gumawi ripiunya chingu

yuran212: hiks iya chingu Hyuk sakit. Di chap ini sudah ketahuan kok penyakitnya Hyukkie. Gumawo ripiunya

AsHa Lightyagami kisslicksucks : gumawo semangatnya chingu

Anonymouss : iya emang gila tuh si ikan #digerekHae. Gumawo ripiunya

Lyndaariezz : hiks iya ini angst chingu. Gak tau tuh si ikan seenaknya aja. Gumawo dah riiu ini lanjutannya

Anchofishy : mian gak bisa memenuhi permintaan kamu chingu. Ini angst. Udah baca diatas kan? Jangan bunuh aku ne :D

Guest 2 : iya nih Hae, tapi jawabanya udah didapat diataskan?

Adakah yang namanya belum disebut? Riyy mohon maap kalo gitu. Tapi terima kasih banyak buat yang udah baca dan ripiu. Jangan bunuh Riyy karena ending ff ini ne. hehehe gumawo semuanya

eh ada ff barunya Riyy tuh. Judulnya 'eternal Kiss' mau baca?


End file.
